Lucas Lyon and the Defeated
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: Set After Sonic Lost World and also set in the Archie Sonic universe. It's mainly Original Character-based, so if you happen to stumble upon characters that are somewhat Gary-Stu-ish forgive me. This is my first Sonic fan fiction. In summary, some lion befriends the Deadly Six after rescuing two of their members from an evil mad scientist vixen.


Lucas Lyon and the Defeated

A Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction

Set some time after Sonic Lost World

_ There was news of a vortex warping the energy out of the world. The government decided to investigate all this, seeing where it came from and why it has come to pass that armageddon came and went. _

_ Meanwhile, various sources hinted at a new race of humanoids that have had the possibility of roaming the Earth. Many have called them devils, for being horned. However, seeing that they have been defeated by the one known as Sonic, they were later dubbed that by the officials. So far, they have only found one of the Defeated, as he was taken into custody by the authorities._

Lucas Lyon or Lucas the Cub according to the rest of the world was practicing batting throws with Hector, a young crocodile out into the field. Suddenly, he heard the cries of a young female panther he knew and loved, Pearl.

"Lucas! Come quick! There's some strange critters in the river!"

Lucas dropped his bat.

"Aww, Pearl. There's nothing to be scared of. We'll just help them off their feet and call it a day."

Pearl shook her head.

"They're different though. Almost too different."

Lucas sighed, "If it's a deer you need rescuing, then I'm on the job."

Pearl rushed Lucas through a lush forest where there laid a creek. It didn't take Lucas time to realize that there were five unconscious bodies of strange horned creatures.

"Have you figured out what they are yet?" Lucas asked.

"At first I thought one of them was a satyr or a goat. But then I looked at the largest one of the group."

Pearl then pointed to a yellow-orange blob of flesh and fat with four horns sticking out of his head.

"They might have drowned... Quick, let's take them for some CPR."

After carrying five unconscious bodies (each one progressively easier to carry than the rest), they were all splayed on the floor. Pearl attempted CPR on them, which only was enough for them to finally start breathing again.  
The large one before started to cough, his eyes opened as he eyed his surroundings. His eyes seemed very off, but it took time for Pearl and Lucas to realize that he can see them clearly.

"Wh-where am I?" The monster asked, "And where's dat hedgehog?"

"Oh no... He must be one of the Defeated. That means..." Pearl gasped.

"Relax. There's nothing to worry about as long as we don't tell anybody what we found..." Lucas frowned.

"HEY! NONE OF YOU ARE HEDGEHOGS, ARE YA?!"

Lucas looked down.

"Sonic's fur is blue like mine, but I'm only a lion. Once I grow older, I'll grow a mane. So I'm not Sonic. Sorry Mister..."

The orange blob thought for a bit, then he recognized Lucas was about to ask for his name.

"My name's Zomom. And we could've taken care of ourselves without you." He groaned.

"Really now... Because self-CPR is a talent ANYONE can develop." Hector hissed.

"The others are asleep though. So we should be very quiet and..." Pearl whispered softly.

"HEY GUYS! WAKE UP! WE GOT COMPANYYY!"

Finally the others slowly arose, as if they wanted to fall back asleep.

"Nggh... Who is it this time, Zomom?!" the supposed leader, a black and red one with teal nails and hair gruffed.

His lower jaw stook out, which probably explained the trouble Pearl had. His horns were rather huge on his head, but it seemed the spikes kept his head balanced.

"Hey now! We saved your lives!" Lucas roared.

"Hmm?"

"We heard about your kind on the news. One of them is being held captive by the..."

"Wha... WHO'S MISSING?!"

"Not me, Boss. Like Hell I'd get caught that quickly!" A red-violet, almost pink lanky one retorted.

"I'm present!" A green one, obviously female seductively cooed.

"I guess the only one missing happens to be our friend Zor." a blue one, who was rather elderly sadly sighed.

"Zor... You!"

"What? Me?!" Lucas gasped.

"Well, that's who he's talking to..." Hector sighed.

"Yes you. Where is our friend?"

"Oh, you mean the first of the Defeated?"

"What kind of name is that?!" the green girl hissed, "They have some nerve to give us THAT kind of name!"

"Well, what do you call yourselves?"

"The Deadly Six... We were also once a part of the Zeti." the leader announced.

"Well now... Zomom has been the only one to introduce himself. So now it's your turn to give me your names." Pearl nervously giggled.

"This is Master Zik, he is the founder of our group." The red and black addressed Lucas as the elderly blue Zeti of the Deadly Six.

"Nice to meet you. So, you are a young lion, yes?" the elderly one addressed.

"Well, yeah. What else could I be?" Lucas blinked.

Master Zik seemed a little irritated at first but then he laughed, "I see my eyesight is waning. You look like a mouse."

"The young lady painting her nails at the moment is Zeena." the man said, though this time he was saying this begrudgingly.

"Don't mind me!" Zeena chuckled.

"And... Zazz?!"

The lanky pink creature was searching everywhere for something.

"Zazz. Were you even paying attention?!"

"Sorry Boss! But maybe Zor's hiding somewhere! You know how much of a loner he is!"

"That's EXACTLY why he's gone, Zazz. However, even so, he never strays too far from us..." the leader hissed at him.

"The government has him." Hector explained.

"The government? Of this world?!" the leader hissed.

"Zavok, let's not get too hasty no-" Master Zik tried to assure him. It was too late. Suddenly the television turned on.

"Our first from Sonic's Defeated will be sent to Central City for further examinations. He has yet to speak to us on any information on the whereabouts of his people. This is Karen Gardner with today's headline. Back to you, Shane." a young blonde human news reporter sporting bright pink business wear was signing off.

Zavok, the leader growled somewhat.

"Central City is pretty far out there. It'll cost a few plane ticke-" Pearl muttered.

"No need... We can fly there by ourselves." Zavok barked.

"Wait, what?!" Pearl gasped.

Lucas saw them leave the house.

"Wait!"

Zavok stopped.

"What now, cub?" Zavok snarled.

"We need to go with you." Lucas explained.

"Why? You are only a kid." Zavok questioned him.

"You're going to put yourself in danger for your friend. That in itself is admirable, but you need to get by without getting yourselves caught too." Hector explained.

"He has a point, Zavok." Master Zik nodded, "Zor was our stealthiest member. If he is caught in this web, we are sure to fall with him."

"It wasn't the first time that we were enslaved." Zavok sighed.

"Zazz already left, Boss..." Zomom piped up.

They gasped.

"Well, so much for working together..." Zeena moaned.

"Perhaps we weren't doing that to begin with..." Master Zik observed, "Yes, we were all together, but we weren't really thinking about each other. The only one that has done that so far was Zavok. This was why I chose him to be our leader."

"With Zazz gone, that'll leave us with chasing him. If you kids insist on flying with us to this Central City... Where are your parents?"

Lucas looked at Pearl and Hector.

"We're only fourteen years old but... We all were living together because of Hector's parents. They're on business almost all of the time so he has the house to himself." Pearl timidly sniveled.

"As for Pearl and I... Well, it's a long story. But Pearl and I are orphans." Lucas declared, a little heated now, "We got nothing to lose if we help you."

"Odd hearing that out of someone that barely even knew our names a couple minutes ago." Zeena sassed.

"Hey. I may not know who you guys are... but you guys need help rescuing your friend. I'm only just a lion if I don't help a person in need."

"Your persistence in aiding us is admirable. You show no fear for us." Zavok blinked.

"Why not? We only met you. We don't even know if you're really bad guys or not." Hector pondered.

"Ah. Very well. You shall come with us. But be weary, children. We are but strangers to you, but soon you'll see why we call ourselves the Deadly Six." Master Zik smiled.

Pearl held onto Zomom, who was struggling to control himself for some reason.

Lucas held onto Zeena. She just cracked into a giggle.

Lucas then realized why it may look awkward for some people.

That left Hector sharing the staff Master Zik was using.

Together they soared through the sky, Hector guiding the way for the team.

Zazz was sniffing the air in the laboratory in Central City.

"There's a faint hint here... but Zor's sure to be here cryin' about something..." Zazz slithered to himself.

That's when he followed the scent to see a vixen in a lab coat towering over what Zazz presumes to be Zor.

"We may not be the best of friends... but I'm in the mood to kill something. Might as well be whoever hurts him." Zazz sneered.

He tried to hear what was going on in there. A few minutes later, he heard Zor's gasps and wails in pain. That's when Zazz noticed a dark colored object in the vixen's hands. His eyes widened. That object was familiar to them, and not in a good way.

"I won't ask this again... Where are your little friends?"

"Face it. You'll only be as disappointed by today's results as yesterday's. You'll do the same thing after. I can't really lie to someone. I really don't know." a voice whimpered as if his pain was worsening and worsening.

"It's merely fate that I'll have to go through some extreme measures."

The vixen took off her coat. Zazz could only think of fifty different ways to skin her alive now, his rage now worsening and worsening. She then leaned towards the wincing humanoid, who was revealed to be pale... no, white skinned with lush purple lips and dark colored hair. Zazz could now confirm who he was. He was ready to kick the door open and stop her from whatever she was doing.

Things got worse as she pinned Zor up again the wall, her hand grappling his, her other hand now caressing his face. He flinched scared of what's going to happen.

"There are more ways to get knowledge from physical torture." the vixen beamed.

Zor grimaced, "Just face it. You're never going to get the answers. Your fate is to find out yourself. Keep this up and I..."

"You'll what? With this conch shell, you are powerless. Scream, and I may blow on it again."

Zazz clenched his fists. He couldn't control himself anymore, and he kicked the door opened.

The vixen gasped.

"Zazz!" Zor shrieked, "Stay back!"

"Ah... So you know this... mangy freak of nature. Very well. He's one friend. That's for sure." the vixen giggled.

Her tail was holding the conch. If only this vixen had an adversary dumb enough to kick it out of there.

"Aww... You knew finding me would only make your death more painful..." Zor sighed, "Don't do this for me. Just run and tell the others."

"No way! I was cruising for some bruising! And save your life! It's a win-win situation, man!" Zazz cackled as he climbed the walls, and jumped towards the vixen.

"Wow. These friends you have there are real friendly..." The vixen purred as she kicked Zazz away.

"Please don't hurt him..." Zor whined, "He didn't mean to play the devil's gambit."

"Oh... You make me out to be a bad girl? Such a shame. I believe you need to be punished for being disrespectful to your hostess..." the vixen glared.

Zazz grimaced in horror as the vixen took out the conch and blew on it again. Zazz and Zor were both screaming in pain.

Zazz passed out; the noise from it was too much for him. It was most likely a while since Zazz heard the migraine-inducing melody. As for Zor, he was sobbing Zazz's name before being gagged by the vixen.

"Now, now, playmate. You and I need to further examine you before I begin examining that rabid bastard."

Zazz was muttering Zor's name in his pain-induced slumber.

That night, Lucas and the others reached Central City.

"Yes... Despite Zazz's disadvantage of not being guided by us, we can sense that he has found Zor. The bad news is, he isn't going anywhere outside that building." Master Zik exclaimed to Lucas and the others as they pointed towards a laboratory.

"That's great and all. But how do we get in without them detecting us?" Zeena pouted.

"That's easy. What's more annoying to lab employees?" Hector asked.

"I don't know... having to take us down?" Zomom asked.

"STUDENT FIELD TRIPS!" Hector groaned.

"Oh yeah, Summer just only begun for us... Though, that won't make it a student field trip..." Lucas huffed.

"How about this. We look for our friends and then we'll go our separate ways." Zavok growled.

"Now hold on a second! What do you mean?"

"We are returning to the Hex World."

"But doesn't Eggman own that place now?" Hector asked.

"He's right. He's building Eggland right there." Pearl squeaked, "It was actually on the news!"

That's when the four Zetis' eyes widened with shock and terror.

"I knew there was a reason he visited the Hex World." Zavok looked away as he sighed.

"Is that why you are here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. We were defeated by the Hedgehog, though..." Zomom droned.

"Didn't he team up with Eggman?" Hector asked.

The epiphany finally sparked in the minds of the four Zeti. It explained everything after he lost control over them. Speaking of which...

"Zazz should be out here by now, knowing him..." Zeena eyed the building.

"Unless..." Master Zik's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"Someone must have a power that is keeping Zazz and Zor trapped. If we were to go and save them, it'll come with great consequences for us." Master Zik said worringly.

"Then I'll go get them in your place." Lucas smiled.

"Lucas?"

"Before Hector, I was using an abandoned building being torn apart and a junkyard being renovated into a water resort as a playground!" Lucas smiled, "Danger's my middle name!"

Lucas jumped off Zeena and landed on his feet on the top of the laboratory building.

Zavok pondered to Pearl, "Was he always like this?"

In the laboratory, Lucas was eyeing the area in search for anyone that looked remotely similar to the rest of the Zeti. That's when he heard muffled cries behind one of the doors.

He then kicked the door open to see Zazz bound and gagged.

"Zazz! I've come to rescue you!" Lucas tried to assure him.

Zazz seemed more frustrated than in tears.

"Alright! Calm down!" Lucas laughed nervously as he tried to untie him.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Zazz squealed, "We're done for, man! That fox has Zor squirming in her grasp! I don't know what they'll do to 'im man! But it ain't going to be pretty!"

"I get it. This lab has been torturing him nonstop when you tried to save him."

"Did you tell the boss where we are?"

"Yes, however, he and the others aren't in the lab. They're going to wait for us once we get Zor and get the Hell out of here!" Lucas grinned.

"Oh really?!"

In stepped a red-violet female hedgehog with long raven hair. She wore a purple top holding a lavender scarf and rather tight black pants. She eyed Lucas rather angrily.

"Fionna Foxwood, our top doctor is keeping your little termite in his grasps."

"And who are you exactly?" Zazz hissed.

"I'm Dahlia Akari. I am a hedgehog who volunteered to help see if the Defeated can put up a fight against a trained operative. I also can't have kids like you roaming around in private property. You know, there's a word for that, and it's called 'Tresspassing'!" the female hedgehog hissed.

"Oh, excuse me princess! You think I didn't know that already? There's a reason for it. It's because these so called 'Defeated' are more endangered here than where they belong... In the Hex World!" Lucas gritted his teeth sarcastically as he explained his reasoning.

"They're the bad guys. Sonic is the good guy. Got it memorized?" Dahlia snarked.

"Is this a fight you want? Because it's a fight you'll be getting!" Lucas roared.

"Hey! Let me join in! I'd love to skin her alive!" Zazz cackled as he tried to attack Dahlia.

Unfortunately, Dahlia dodged Zazz's pounce.

"You're too slow for this speeding babe!" Dahlia giggled before kicking Zazz to the ground.

As she started walked off, Lucas was clenching his fists too.

"And sorry, I don't hit children. That's not how I play." Dahlia smirked as she left.

"We're getting Zor... and we'll make it out alive... And no threatening to skin people! That's really creepy, dude!" Lucas snapped.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves now, kid. Why are you rescuing Zor anyway?"

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" Lucas asked.

"Not even barely. We're nobody's friends. We should have killed you when you first woke us up!" Zazz snapped.

"Well, why didn't you? You had every chance you got." Lucas only stated.

Zazz hissed, "You may have won the others order with your little cutesy-wootsy woodland creature act, but later, that's only going to bite you in the ass with me."

"Hey. Zavok isn't really too pleased with having to deal with me either. If anything, he probably is thinking me risking my life to even save your ungrateful spine would also be the dumbest mistake I made in my life. That doesn't mean I can't try though. We at least don't like this Akari Dahlia chick. I'd really want to give her a lesson or two as well."

"Well, I guess that's ONE thing we have in common." Zazz snarked.

"And hey, everyone else can feel Zor's presence."

"Woah woah woah! Feeling? That's ridiculous! We use our sense of smell, little man!" Zazz snapped.

"Well, putting it that way, they can sense him at least." Lucas groaned at Zazz correcting him.

"Now where did that little dweeb go?" Zazz started to grin, resuming his search for Zor now.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your friend. Especially if he and the rest of the group are your friends." Lucas retorted.

"HEY! I don't need you givin' me lip! And DAMN! I lost all of my concentration!" Zazz snapped.

"That's not the only thing you'll lose, Pinky."

They turned. It was a brown fox, around Lucas' age.

"Who are you NOW?!" Lucas asked.

"I'm Pierre Foxwood. I'm the scientist's cousin... Father's side actually."

"And are you going to make a huge speech on why you're here and why you-"

"Woah woah woah! Slow down, man. I'm only a trainee. Though, my cousin seems to be spending more time with that grumpy white Zeti than me! I need to figure out why that is!" Pierre silenced Lucas.

"So Pierre. What's her deal with the Zeti?"

"The public only know them as the defeated. Though, while Fionna uses brute force and her... feminine wiles to try and force information out of her subject, she also uses the WRONG questions!" Pierre huffed.

"That's where you come in and tell us you know more about Zor now than this knucklehead, right?" Zazz asked.

"Not entirely. From what I can tell, Zor can be very reluctant with answering questions because of extremely low self-esteem issues, stemming with the misfortune of his race having to be forced into hiding due to a certain mad scientist." Pierre announced as he walked Zazz and Lucas into a secret passage for them to hide from the security.

"Well, what's the point of talking to him then?!" Zazz asked.

"Exactly. Zor's pessimism and poetic expression can hide so much about his history. Apparently, he is also pressured as one of the most formidable foes among six Zeti. That makes him try to assure himself that death is the only way to bring back what was once there." Pierre concluded.

"What are you? A therapist?" Zazz scowled.

"No. Just someone that was there for him. This was all before my cousin started to take him with her more. It's a little sad. She has been questioning him more often than mentoring me. It's gotten too much for me it seems." Pierre sighed.

"So you're jealous because your little cousin has been... doing things to Zor?" Zazz blinked confusingly.

"Wait. What is she doing to him?" Pierre asked.

Before Zazz could answer that question, they opened the door to find Dahlia Akari and Fionna Foxwood. Fionna was holding the conch and Zor. Dahlia had revealed an axe to the rest of the group.

"Oh Pierre. It was nice to show our guests around, but it's time for them to leave." Fionna snipped.

"Let me do the honors, Ms. Fionna." Dahlia announced.

"Oh, take it away. I'm just here for the other Defeated."

Zazz just looked at Zor who despite usually being indifferent towards situations like these, was now squirming out of Fionna's arm for his dear life. She held tighter as he continued to struggle. Usually this was when he gives up and surrenders to Fionna. But Zor kept on trying to wiggle out. If Fionna is making Zor act unusual for his character, this meant trouble.

Zazz inched towards Fionna, but Pierre intervened.

"No. Not you too." Pierre told Zazz.

Zazz just looked up at Zor in horror.

"But Pierre, we came here for him!" Lucas worringly whimpered.

"You can save him, Lucas. But Zazz can't." Pierre noted as he took Zazz by the hand and ran off with Zazz.

"The news would have an uproar if they heard some meddlesome twerps were disrupting our interviewing process." Fionna growled to Lucas.

"Shall I follow Pierre and that Zazz?" Dahlia asked.

"No. Just worry about this cub. I'll deal with my unbearable cousin and that Defeated."

Fionna ran to follow after Pierre and Dahlia and Lucas began to battle.

Dahlia took a swing and Lucas dodged. The tip of his tail was chopped off, making him unbalanced for a bit. Otherwise, he could feel the pain vibrate into him as blood was tracing the room. He bit his lip. He was rethinking his next step.

Another axe swing. Lucas dodged again. He was more fortunate this time, as it only gave him a close shave. Dahlia seemed more irritated. Lucas can only think of how Pearl would feel knowing he risked his life to save a total stranger. It hasn't helped that Dahlia was about to chop him open, or try to, for the third time.

Another axe swing. Lucas used his hands to parry.

"I don't understand. Do you even know which side you're on?!" Dahlia fumed.

"Even if these guys are horrible people in real life... Who really started this fight anyway?" Lucas snapped.

"Well, I hope you die learning your mistake!" Dahlia fumed harder, as soon she drove her axe into Lucas' direction harder.

Lucas decided now was his chance to spin vertically using the axe as a means to guide him into kicking Dahlia down. When this happened, Lucas grabbed the axe and ran.

Dahlia was much faster though, trying to grab her axe back.

"This is infuriating! I'm much faster than you'll EVER BE!" Dahlia hissed as she tried to grab the axe back from him.

And then... Immediately, she gasped as Lucas cut her hair with the axe when she dodged. This made her suddenly stop. Lucas ran off, only to look back at her crying for some reason. That's all he could do at the moment since Lucas had to stop Fionna from getting to Pierre and Zazz.

"That cub is an interesting one..." Zavok mumbled as he was in the outskirts of town with Pearl, Hector, and the rest of his crew.

"Knowing he is risking our life for us, he's probably dead at this point..." Zeena huffed, "Why are we even trusting that idiot to saving those two anyway? They're better off then dead now as well!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Pearl snarled at Zeena, "We've been trying to helpful, and all you do it bitch and moan about how your closest family was trusted to Lucas."

"The panther cub is right. We shouldn't be talking bad about our brothers..." Zavok noted.

"And seeing how nimble Lucas is, he may have found them and is most likely figuring a way to get them out of that laboratory." Master Zik frowned, "As for you, Zeena, you could have joined him. You were the one carrying him."

Zeena could only blush before reacting to Master Zik in a rather heated tone, "Ohh! You know how much I hate men like him! Don't you dare remind me that again!"

"I know. He's much like that hedgehog in some ways..." Master Zik noted.

"It makes us wonder if in a different setting, we would have been his greatest allies." Zavok shook his head when he said this.

"Are you talking about Sonic? Because that's who Lucas aspires to be sometimes. After all, Sonic's a hero in this world." Hector piped in.

"I see."

"With him rescuing animals like us from Eggman, we HAD to know that name." Pearl explained.

"How interesting. If only we Zeti had a hero that did the same for us." Zavok murmured, almost frank in that idea.

Lucas panted. He escaped Dahlia's line of vision after jumping the corner and going through the ventilation. Now his next goal was to reunite with Pierre and Zazz, and then confront Fionna to let Zor go. Though, Fionna seemed a little too... clingy on Zor. He had to understand why.

Lucas traveled through the vents, wincing occasionally and holding his tail so he doesn't lose so much blood. It didn't take much time for him to stay focused on that, however. He had a goal, and the goal was to save Zor and Zazz.

He then heard Fionna's voice. She seemed more sultry. More sweet like honey. More arousing to some, but to a few it would have come off as just a little too seductive.

"You haven't said a word to me at all. I must have been a bad girl to make you give me the silent treatment." Fionna purred, as she had Zor pushed up against a desk.

Zor looked away, "You're cruel... Even crueler than death itself."

"Damn right, I am." she seductively laughed. Her hand was caressing him again. She leaned in towards him as if to give him a kiss. Lucas heard a slicing sound as he heard Zor gasp.

Lucas kicked the vent open, knowing this meant trouble and landed onto the ground.

There was a huge scratch on her face now, and so blood was tracing her face like maroon lines. She snarled as Zor shook.

"Well, now... Now I have full reason to kill you, you little..."

Fionna breathed in before she can finish. She was mad, yes, and now she's seemed to have cooled herself down.

"Okay. You obviously left a mark on me. If the authorities heard you got physical with me, then there will be some DIRE consequences." Fionna snapped as she took out the conch again.

Zor breathed heavily. Fionna was using the conch for a very vile purpose on him and Lucas wanted to kick it out of her hands. She blew rather hard onto it and that left Zor screaming. That's when Lucas intervened. Luckily, both of their eyes were closed at this moment and Fionna seemed to have been taking her time blowing the horrible melody. So Lucas rushed in to grab Zor and rush through the door.

When Fionna opened her eyes, Zor was gone. She turned. She saw bloody paw prints.

"Dahlia failed me..." Fionna growled, "And soon we'll have nothing to report on the Defeated. However, not if I have anything to say about it."

Fionna rushed out the door following Lucas' track.

Pierre and Zazz were waiting outside. Zazz didn't even break a sweat, but Pierre was intensely exhaling, this was all after some pacing back and forth however.

"Well, we sure outran that red fox!" Zazz began to cackle.

"Yeah, but now we have to wait for Lucas. He's still in there. Oh, I sure do hope that Dahlia woman hasn't killed him. Then we'll have to go back in there." Pierre sighed with worry.

After a crack through the window and a jump to the ground, Pierre looked now in worry.

"No worries. I got Zor!"

Zor opened his eyes. It seemed the ringing in his ears from the conch were silenced. Now there was literal ringing and it came from the security alarms in the laboratory.

"C'mon! We don't have much time!" Pierre exclaimed, "We have to leave the area NOW!"

"Right!"

After Zazz grabbed the two boys and Zor, he decided to fly away, in hopes to reach where the others were. When he spotted the other four Zeti and the two characters with him, he grinned and swooped down to land.

Everyone rushed over to see how everything resulted.

"Lucas! Your tail!" Pearl gasped in shock.

"Oh... Yeah... I did get into some trouble. But at least we have Zor." Lucas smiled, holding the now astonished Zor as he was trying to find the words to thank Lucas for what he did for him.

Lucas placed Zor down, as Zor looked towards the other five Zeti.

Zor looked back at Lucas and then sighed his voice finally returning monotone, "If only fate sent you sooner... Then I couldn't have to sit through pointless dialogues with a fox that likes giving me misery."

Zavok hugged Zazz and Zor, almost in tears, "Oh! Thank the Gods, you're alive! My brothers! You've been returned to us!"

Pearl couldn't help but bawl, noticing the intense passion Zavok actually had for finally being reunited with the two.

He eyed Pearl's sympathetic expression of shared joy and let go of the two and cleared his throat for a bit, also wiping the tears off his face in the process, "I mean... It's good to have you back you two."

"Thanks Boss! Now let's get back to the Hex World before things get REALLY nasty!" Zazz retorted.

"We'll have to take the young ones though. Especially since they took the trouble of helping us find him and Lucas especially risked his life to save Zor." Zik declared.

"What?! But Master Zik!" Zeena reacted.

"Come now, Zeena. Lucas did save him. We are forever in debt to these four." Zik noted.

"...Very well then." Zeena sneered reluctantly.

"So uhm..." Zomom then addressed the group, "Whose THAT guy?"

He pointed at Pierre who smiled gently.

"I'm Pierre Foxwood. I'm related to the scientist researching you guys, but from what I can tell, she hasn't been a really nice cousin these days. I want to figure out why she has grown obsessed in learning about you guys." Pierre replied, his green eyes looking up into the sky.

"Pierre helped Zazz out of the laboratory. You should thank him for rescuing Zazz as well." Lucas grinned as he punched Pierre's shoulder gently.

Zavok then looked at Lucas, now concerned.

"What would your parents say about your rash behavior if they were alive?"

Lucas looked back at Zavok.

"Well, they'd get mad at me of course. I could have gotten myself killed!" Lucas looked down, a little upset at himself now.

"You forgot to mention unaware. We're monsters in your world. We are known only for bringing Hell on Earth. We are supposed to be enemies and yet you dare think we'll ever get along after a few favors?" Zeena hissed.

"Zeena." Zavok looked at her.

"Let's face it! This guy looks up to the guy that kicked our butts twice! After getting thrown into lava, I'm surprised my hair wasn't fried off!" Zeena snapped.

"Zeena. I understand your distrust. I have similar sentiments about that blue hedgehog!" Zavok shouted.

"Yeah! I want to crush that hedgehog to bits!" Zazz hissed.

Pearl and Lucas couldn't believe what they were hearing. They understood that they hated Sonic, but not to the point of actually considering murdering him!

"However, the lion proves to be an unlikely ally to protect us in the Hex World." Zavok then sighed, looking back at Lucas.

"Alright!" Lucas grinned.

"Sadly I have to stay here." Hector looked back, "I have school to go to and my parents will be mad if they knew I dropped out."

"Aww, that's a shame!" Pierre groaned.

"Don't worry. Once I move out, I'll be sure to find you." Hector grinned.

"Thanks Hector. We'll never forget you!" Pearl smiled as she, Lucas, and Pierre were now flying off to the Hex World to join the Deadly Six.

_Six years have passed. _

_ Due to the escape of the Defeated that we were observing, the project was put to a halt. The leading researcher, Doctor Fionna Foxwood was fired for her incompetence once Eggman revealed more information on what the Defeated were like in the Hex World._

_ Meanwhile, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were investigating the Hex World, as they heard news of Eggland being recently destroyed by a force. After earlier attempts to do the same thing to their home in Mobius, Princess Sally Acorn wanted to meet the residents in the Hex World and request an alliance with them._

Sonic looked at the ruins that were once Eggland.

"Wow. Whoever was here gave some Hell." Sonic, a blue hedgehog looked towards Sally, a young chipmunk woman who was occupied eyeing her surroundings.

Her eyes widened as she bellowed to Sonic something very important, "LOOK OUT!"

Sonic was pushed down by Sally as an axe was thrown towards him.

He looked up to see a white maned lion next to a familiar face.

"Hey... Wasn't expecting to see you guys alive." Sonic scowled.

"Sonic... You know these guys?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. They're Natives here, but we can never be friends." Sonic replied.

"What's a lion doing with these guys?" Sally now shrieked.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing we weren't the only Mobians that wanted to ask the natives here to pound Eggland to bits." Sonic looked away growling.

The blue lion looked towards the Zeti, this one specifically being Master Zik.

"Ah. Hedgehog. It seems you were vexed by this situation. However, we didn't come here to battle you. Nay. We heard of your deeds for your people, and thus, we reconsidered our feelings for you. We wish for our land back." Master Zik replied, "And so far, Lucas was able to steer Eggman away from us for a while now."

"I'm sorry for throwing that axe at you. We thought you were some of his badniks." Lucas laughed anxiously.

Lucas was red at this point, but Sonic grinned.

"Hey, it's okay. No worries. But why suddenly ally with us?" Sonic addressed Lucas first but then to Master Zik.

"We have sad news to give you, Sonic..." Master Zik replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
